Prior devices have been known to transfer heat to the interior of a body by inserting into the body penetrating pins or spikes that conduct heat. The pins or spikes absorb heat from the exterior of the body and then transfers the heat to the interior thereof.
For example skewers and thermal pins for insertion into pieces of meat to be cooked are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,166. An apparatus for cooling potatoes and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,118. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,933 includes a heating plate that is positioned over and or upon the medium to be cooked and includes a plurality of spikes extending downwardly therefrom into the medium.
In many of the past known devices the plate or body thereof is required to be in direct contact with the heat source thereby utilizing a portion of the heat source which would otherwise be available to the medium being cooked. See U.S. pat. No. 4,745,968.